Hogwarts with a Namikaze
by TheBlackSpirit
Summary: the tri wizard tournament, with a few undercover Shinobi involved... pretty much sums it up. T for some swearing. no pairings other than NarutoXOC. some what related to an unexpected trip. by the way, I should have a cover image soon, I just have to set it up on my computer, I drew it and all rights come back straight to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts with a Namikaze.**

Chapter 1

Arisona's POV.

As I walked away from the Fire lord's suite, where I had just put my daughter with a letter to Zuko and the Gaang, I hoped they would understand, I was going to try raising my child away from the war that was raging in the elemental countries. For now I would head to Hogwarts, Dumbledore had asked for me to guard undercover for him during this year. I would go as Ari Tamed for the whole year; I am to say I'm a pure blood wizard, and to never show any of my bending, unless it was an absolute emergency. This was to be a very long year. I had kept myself from bending before but it was horribly hard. Especially at the full moon, all the water around me called out to me, begging me to bend, but I couldn't. The good thing with being in the avatar universe is that I could bend whenever I wanted, without getting stared at like I was a monster or such. The worst part is that, I know I will need all the power I have this year, since it seems like I am guarding during the tri wizard tournament. I just hope everything will go as I planed, because if it doesn't, well a lot of people might die. And that is never a good thing, as you can guess. Obviously I would know this kind of thing, you because I'm a time and alternate dimension traveler. The doctor is right; time can be re written I've done it about a hundred times when I messed up badly and yeah, that happens too often to count. But any way, I am getting side tracked here Hogwarts I wonder what it is actually like. Is it like I imagined it? Or is it totally different? I wonder what house I'll be in. Slytherin? No, certainly not. Gryffindor maybe? Oh, the hat wouldn't be that nuts would he? Me in Gryffindor? That's a recipe for disaster! Now the one house I will definitely not get sent to is Ravenclaw. That I am sure of, why? I act smart, but not the right way. I am smart in ways of killing strategy and all the other Shinobi things, but not book smart. The only way I'm good at those things is because I am friends with a sadistic mass murderer. You do know who I'm speaking of right? My best friend, Gaara he taught me all the torture ways and ways to kill I know, so if I'm so good at it, well it's thanks to him. The funny thing is, Gaara has always been a 'normal' person when around me. Actually Gaara is not a complete psychopath, he never was. It was all a prank played on the whole village, which only Gaara and I found funny. Gaara is like a little brother to me, when no one believes me, he does. Always, and I am happy of that. He takes my judgment before anyone else's, and that includes the other kages. Anyway, I am getting neer to the gate that hides platform 9 ¾ from muggle's eyes, I can see it because I was trained to see 'beneath the underneath' as Kakashi would say. As soon as I am sure no one is watching, I walk to the gate and strait through it. When I am there, I walk to the train and find a compartment where I sit down and pull out a scroll about this new jutsu I am trying to master. It's of course one of Kakashi's own lightning jutsu, I have already mastered the Chidori and the Rasengan, as well as the Rasenshuriken and the Hirashin no jutsu, so now I am trying to master that lighting house thing. If I am lucky I'll be able to do it with no hand signs. But I couldn't be less sure. I look up as I hear the door open in the door frame I then see none other than Harry potter and the rest of the golden trio.

"Sorry to disturb you but can we sit here?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah, I don't mind." I reply with a grin. The trio walks in and sets their luggage, then they sit in the seats in front of me. I am about to go back to reading my scroll when Hermione asks, "What are you reading?"

"I am trying to master this spell with wand less magic that my friend invented." I reply.

"Really? I take for granted that you are very advanced then?"

"You could say that, people refer to me as a prodigy." I say thinking of team avatar

"How many wand less magic spells do you know?" Harry asks

"I know a few…"

"Like what?" Ron asks finally joining the conversation.

"I know protego, the Chidori, Rasengan, lumos; the patronus charm and a bunch of fire related ones." I say. Their jaws all drop and they stay that way until I finally say, "You know, some fly might just fly in if you stay like that." The trio all immediately closes their jaws; I grin and then go back to reading my scroll. Soon enough it is time for us to get changed in to our robes, and I do along with all of them. I hear Harry and Ron gasp at how many scars I have along my arms so as soon as my robe is on I turn around and ask "what? You've never seen a war veteran before?"

"Not one with that many scars! Some look like fresh burns!" Ron replies puzzled.

"You try fighting with a back stabbing fire fanatic!" I yell to them both

"You're a war veteran?" Harry asks. Shit. I didn't think of that.

"yes. I even stopped it." I reply. "now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." I nod goodbye to both and disappear in a red flash. If I wanted to show off, I would of done it Sasuke style. I know how to shunshin every single way out there. Fire, lightning, sand, water, wind, dust, lava, leaves, smoke and the Hirashin.

I Hirashin to Dumbledore's office, and he looks surprised I think he thinks I apparated.

"Hello, my name is Arisona Tamed. You asked for a guard for your school so, here I am."

"You're the undercover Shinobi?" Dumbledore asks

"That's me. I am also one of the best, though, some friends of mine might show up during the year." I reply.

"tell me, how did you manage to apparate into the castle?"

"I don't Apparate, I Hirashin. It's a trick my sensei/ father in law taught me."

"Alright, about those friends of yours, are they also Shinobi?"

"Hai sir. Their names are Kakashi Hatake, Gaara Sabaku, Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku and Gaara's student Matsuri. By the way you should know, Gaara is his village's leader, so it'd be a good idea to tell the students not to piss him off, 'cause you know, that could potentially start another war that I do not want to end."

"Alright, I will make sure of advising the school. Now if you will put on the hat?"

"Right." Dumbledore places the hat on my head and I hear a voice.

_Well, _the hat says,_aren't you an intresting one._

"_I have heard that before, but not in my head."_ I think back.

_I think you only not fit in one house. _

"_really? Let me guess Raven claw?"_

_Yes, you are right. You most certainly do not fit with the Ravenclaws._

"_good. I did not want to end up there." _

_In which house do you want to go?_

"_Gryffindor"_

_Alright, if it is what you want. Feel free to come and chat any time you like, I get pretty lonesome up over the fire place._

"_I'lll make sure to come to you if I ever need advice."_

_Farewell little savior._ Then I hear the hat say Gryffindor to Dumbledore.

I get up and take the hat off. I then nod to Dumbledore and give a fire nation styled bow. "I will see you at the banquet Dumbledore-sensei." I say and Hirashin to where the carriages will arrive. There I join the big clump of students and walk to the great hall. I find the Gryffindor table and sit there, soon enough Harry, Ron and Hermione join me by my side.

"You're Gryffindor? How come we never saw you before?" Ron asks.

"I am new. My school was burned down when this _baka_ failed a spell." I reply.

"You're Japanese?" Hermione asks.

"Yes I am. Technically, I moved there when I was five. I only came back three years ago." I tell her.

"What war did you fight in though?" Harry asks

"I fought in the third great Asian war."

"You said you ended it?"

"Yeah, with the help of my father in law, we took out the whole enemy force in about five minutes."

"How did you do that?" Ron asks.

"You know the trick I used earlier? Well, my father in law tough it to me. He had given me the scroll about it a few days ago, and with it we moved so fast that you couldn't even land a scratch on us, so we ended the war woundless."

"That doesn't explain the fire burns. And that one that looks like you were shot through the heart with a 100 volt cattle prod!"

"Well, let's just say my second best friend has a psycho sister?" _well had one any way. Before I killed her._

"Psycho sister?"

"Pretty much sums it up."

The choosing ceremony begins, three new Gryffindor in the house, not including me. Then Dumbledore makes an announcement.

"Before we get our bellies filled, I have to tell all of you of some things. First off, the Quiditch cup will not go on this year." At that everyone freaks out. When they finally calmed down he continues. "But, we are hosting the Tri wizard tournament at Hogwarts this year." Once again everyone freaks out, and I roll my eyes. When they are once again calm, he ads one more thing. "For those who don't already know, we will have guards in the school this year. Miss Tamed come forth." I get up and walk to the front.

"Hello. I'm going to make this clear. My friends and I are here to protect the school and nothing else. If there is any problem at all, like some one's life being threatened, come to me or Gaara. Also, Gaara has a very good patience, but he does not do well with lollygagging. If you do not want to start a war, you might not want to annoy him too much. Thank you. Last thing, Beaux batons and Durmstrang do not know about the existence of Shinobi, so you will be asked not to reveal who and what we are. Any questions?" I notice a kid from slytherin raising a hand.

"yes?"I ask.

"Why would annoying Gaara start a war?" he asks.

"He is the Kazekage. In other words, the leader of his village. He is also my boyfriends friend, and my best friend. If you irritate him too much and in a wrong way, you will have Sunagakure and Konohagakure ready for war." I notice yet another hand raised Ravenclaw this time.

"yes?"

"How can you protect us? You're only 16! You can't be all that much powerfull!" the girl asks.

"Have you ever heard of the term prodigy?" I ask.

"yes."

"Well, I and my Team mate Kakashi Hatake are the two greatest Prodigy of Konoha. We graduated from the ninja academy at age four and turned jounin by the time we turned twelve. I think we're up to it."I reply. I notice a hand raised in the Hufflepuff section.

"yes?"

"How old are all of you? How many guards are there?"

"We're 6 guards and our ages are 14, 14, 13, 15,23,12 and I am 16." I reply.

"Can we know all the names?"

"Yes. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara you shall call him Gaara-sama, Kakashi and Naruto. The nick name I give them is only for me, they do not allow anyone else to call them that way." I say.

"Why not?"

"You might just… How to say this… Disappear. The last one, other than me, that called Gaara "Panda" well, his body still hasn't been found." At that the whole school ,including the teachers, gasps.

"And you're letting him into the school?!" McGonagall shrieked to Dumbledore.

"Yes he is. Gaara has to be here or Kankuro is completely crazy. Gaara scared Kankuro half to death when they were just kids, so let's say he has complete control over his older brother. Something I don't even have!" I say with an assertive voice. "Plus, as long as I'm around, Gaara won't go nuts. I can control him better than any rule or law ever placed on him. I know Gaara as well as I know the 52 Shinobi laws."

The teachers look a bit less relived at this. But not as confident as Dumbledore.

"Besides, His other friend will be here. So everything should be fine."They all look stressed again.

"Would you all just relax all ready?! Gaara's other friend other friend just so happens to be my boy friend! Well, husband actually." At the exact second were I finish the sentence, runs in to the great hall strait to Dumbledore.

"Some weirdly dress kids and an adult just randomly walked in to the school. They say they're here help out."

"Let them in." I command him. "They're with me."Mr. filch looks as if he's about to question me when someone slams the doors open. The whole school turns to see a man with Gray hair standing there.

"Kashi!" I scream and run to him, jumping into his open arms in the process. Kakashi catches me and laughs.

"Are you going to do that every single time you see me?" He asks.

"Hell yes!" I grin."Where are the others?"

"Outside."

"Tell them to come in."

"Right. I'll be back." And he Shunshin's away. About five seconds I can hear my husband's loud voice yelling out. "Finally! We can get in!" and I see him running to the great hall. Soon enough he's right in front of me hugging me close to him.

"You're okay. Right?" He asks.

"Yeah, Azula gave me some burns but thanks to Kura, I'm fine now."

"Man am I glad we mated then."

"Yeah…" we let go of each other and he stands beside me one arm around my waist looking out the doors. I see Gaara getting near to the room, and noticed a look of relief on his face as well. I see Matsuri beside him and then notice, they both look happy to see me. For Matsuri it's easy, she has a wide smile on her lips, Gaara, has a little curve on his, but not big enough for anyone but me to notice and that's only because I practically raised him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: After having trouble keeping last chapter in present tense, I decided that I'm going to write this in Past tense from now on. I hope it doesn't bother you too much? Anyway, tell me what you think, and please tell me where I made mistakes. It helps a lot to know, and that way I can correct them for the next readers! Enjoy! By the way, I forgot last chapter. I OWN NOTHING (Well no duh? Why the hell would I be here other wise huh?) oh, by the way, sorry for taking so much time, my laptop's screen broke when I dropped it, so that's why it took me all this time._

Hogwarts with a Namikaze

chapter 2

Arisona's POV

Gaara walked into the Great hall and I noticed all the girls were staring, and almost drooling. Great, he would get pretty annoyed with that, knowing Gaara. He totally ignored all of them and came straight to Naruto and I. "Yo Ari, How'd the war go in Sozin?"He asked.

"Well enough. Azula is now officially dead." I replied with a smirk at the dumbfounded looks on the faces of the entire female student population.

"Thank Kami. I assume you killed her?" He asked.

"Hai. The psychopath Tried to kill Sparky, so obviously, I killed her. No one touches my first student. If they hadn't restrained me, Ozai would be dead as well. Nice job On Saga's arm by the way. He's going to feel that for a long time." I replied.

"What can I say; you should never annoy a Jinchuriki's girlfriend." Gaara said smirking.

"True. Where are Kankuro and Temari then?"

"They should be showing up soon enough if they don't want me to only give them D ranked missions for the next three months when we get back home." At that both of them ran in, looking scared.

"Nice strategy Panda-kun." I told Gaara. Kankuro and Temari glared at me, apparently, they disapproved.

"All right, all of you, at the front. Now. You've got to introduce your selves to the school."I walked to the front of the Great hall and waved to Gaara to go first.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. I am fourteen years old and I am the leader of my village. I am the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi and I have a girlfriend, so don't even dream about it." He said and stepped of the pedestrial, and then he walked and sat at the Gryffindor table. I waved at Matsuri and she walked to the pedestrial.

"Hi! My name is Matsuri, I'm twelve, and I'm Gaara's first and last student." she stepped off the pedestrial and walked to the Hufflepuff table. I waved to Kakashi, he stepped forward.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi I'm a Jounin back home and the rest is classified." He stepped back, and I held in a laugh. They all had the look Team seven had during presentations and they only learned his name. Kakashi walked to the teacher's table and sat in the extra chair. I waved at Kankuro.

"My name is Sabaku no Kankuro and yes I am Gaara's brother. I am ranked Chunnin." He stepped back and walked to the Slytherin Table. I waved at Temari.

"My name is Sabaku no Temari, I am Gaara's sister, I am the Ambassador for Suna back home." She walked to the Ravenclaw table.

I didn't even need to wave to Naruto he ran forward.

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and I am well aware my Last name means noodle and my first is a type of fish cake used in Ramen. My rank is Hokage's apprentice, and I am mated to Arisona here present." He then walked to The Gryffindor table and sat beside Gaara.

"Good, so you know all of our names. I'm done." I walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat.

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said and food appeared. As we started picking food, Hermione turned to Gaara.

"You're the Kazekage? But how, I mean, you're so young…?" She asked. Gaara's lips turned into a smirk.

"Even so, I am the strongest person in my village, and no one in their right mind refuses anything to me." He replied.

"Why not?" Gaara gave me a glance. He was asking for my permission, and I nodded.

"Let's say that Ari pretty much raised me, and no one dares to touch or do anything to what Ari clamed as hers."

"Meaning?"

"I know you're Muggle born, so have you ever heard of a TV series called Avatar: The last airbender?" I asked Hermione.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember Azula?"

"That stuck up princess from the fire nation?"

"Yeah. I killed her."

"Why?"

"She tried to kill my student, too many times to count. You touch what is mine and hurt it, you will pay with your life." I turned to the Slytherin table. "Consider that a warning."

"Won't you get in trouble if you kill someone while you're here?" Harry asked.

"Not really. I mean, I have half of the Shinobi lands and the entire avatar world on my side, and that's not counting my friendship with the ghost master of time and the Pravus."I told him.

"What the hell is the Pravus?"Ron asked.

"He's supposed to rule over vampire kind and enslave the human race."I replied.

"What?! What kind of monster is that?"

"He's a half Vampire. And technically, the nicest kid in the entire world, he's just 18 for now; he's studying in Stokerton, US."

"Remind me to never, ever go to that place." Ron said and I rolled my eyes.

Dumbledore made the food appear and we started eating. When supper was over, I headed to the Gryffindor tour along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gaara and Naruto when we were there; I headed to the girl's dorm rooms. I found my room soon enough, and noticed no one was sharing it with me an evil smirk grew on my face immediately. That meant I could have Shinobi meetings, or talk to Clock Work more often. It had been a while since I had news of Clock Work; he was my confident of some sort. Who else than him could understand how it was to travel in time? He did it all the time. Hell, he could pause time, so that's what we would talk about, time travel and he would give me advice on what I should do. So you could say we got along pretty well. I entered my room and looked around. I had a crimson sheeted loft bed, crimson colored drapes and a crimson colored carpet. I also had my personal fire place and a few La-Z-Boy chairs, also crimson. I almost felt as if I was in the fire nation again, with all that red around me. I would have to change that. A simple seal could do. I carried most of my furniture with me, so I could be all nice and cozy where ever I was. I bit my thumb letting it bleed a little, and then I swiped the blood on my furniture seal in a large poof of smoke, a lot of black furniture appeared along with black curtains, and the entire content of my walk in closet. I organized my stuff, changed into my normal Shinobi gear that was not soiled by other people's blood and walked down to the common room Gaara and Naruto were waiting for me there.

"Hey guys, we need to plan out the watching system for the school year." I told them.

"I'll go grab Temari Kankuro and Matsuri." Gaara stated and performed sand Shunshin.

"Wait here Naru, I'll get the perv. You do not want to walk in on anything he's doing right now." I said to Naruto, and then Hirashined to Kakashi's office. Thankfully, I landed in front of his door and I knocked.

"Yo Kashi! Don't care what ever you're doing but drop it; we've got a Shinobi meeting in Gryffindor common room." I then got the hell out of there, and hoped he'd be on time for once.

**Chapter end. Review?**


	3. Arisona's info sheet

**Warning, this is not related to the story line, but since I was asked what my OC Arisona Tamed looks like, this chapter is dedicated to that.**

Full name: Arisona Namikaze Tamed.

Size: 5foot 8"

Age: 16.

Date of birth: September 6th 1996

Astrological sign: Virgo.

Hair color: Blonde with a red lightning bolt in her bangs.

Hair style: kind of like Deidara, but the pony tail is but length and is held up by her Shinobi hitai-ate.

Clothing: she wears a black tight long sleeved shirt, a pair of black ANBU pants, a jounin vest, her Hitai-ate, a pair of black combat boots, black fingerless gloves just like Kakashi's and a cloak like the Yondaime's except without the kanji and the cloak is black with white flames at the bottom. She also wears her Kunai pouch on her thigh.

Tattoos: she has the average ANBU Tattoo on her shoulder and a nine tailed fox where Naruto has his seal.

Weapons she uses: A pair of broad swords and a scythe when she goes on ANBU missions.

Blood lines: None, though she is a multi bender and a prodigy.

Relatives: None of blood, though she has adopted Gaara as a little brother and Sebastian Michealis as a big brother.

Married/Mated to: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Mother of: Namikaze Tamed Mariumi.

Favorite type of food: Wiener schnitzel.

Least favorite type of food: black pudding.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts with a Namikaze**

**Chapter 3.**

**Arisona's P.O.V**

The next morning, it was hard to get up since after the Shinobi meeting; I had a talk with Clock Work. He told me that my Avatar universe friends wanted to see me for Christmas, at which I replied it'd be fine if they showed up in my room and nowhere else. Clock Work and I talked for about three hours before we said farewell and he went back to the zone. I got up, still sleepy, and walked to my personal bath room. I took my shower and got ready for the day, when I was almost done getting dressed someone knocked at my door.

"I swear to god, if it's you Naruto, I'm going to _Kuso _kill you!" I exclaimed out to whoever was at my door.

"Ari?" said a deep rough voice. _Oh! Not Naruto, Gaara. _I thought.

"Oh hey Panda! Come right in!" I yelled out to him. And he did, the door opened for me to see my best friend fully dressed in hic casual clothing. **(The red robes in all those pictures.) **

"Wow! You're going all out with the outfit today aren't you?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah… I figured I might as well wash my Shinobi clothing, so I'm going to wear the stuff I got last time I visited Canada." I replied, looking down at my 'keep calm and start a rebellion' t-shirt and my black slouch pants that had 'SWAG' written on them, I also decided to keep my long blonde hair down for once, I hadn't done that since I entered the academy.

"You almost ready for breakfast?" Gaara asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm starving! Just give me a sec; I'm putting on a hoodie." I replied. I opened my dresser door and found my blood colored hoodie; I put it on, got my long hair over the hood and headed out along with Gaara. We walked to the great hall talking about what I'd missed in the hidden countries when I was staying with Zuko, and I told him about how the Gaang was going to visit around Christmas. He was glad to hear it; he really liked having earth and metal bending spars with the blind bandit. We entered the great hall in a fit of laughter at what the wizards' faces were going to be like when Toph would be walking around bare footed during the coldest week of winter. When we finally started to breathe normally again, I nudged him and gestured to the school's population. They were all gaping mindlessly at the sight of Gaara and me laughing. I blushed like crazy, I had broken a Shinobi law, I _never_ did that usually! Soon enough, Kakashi entered by a window and the eyes were turned away from Gaara and me. We both walked to the Gryffindor table and we found a seat near to Harry and the rest of the golden trio.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted cheerfully.

"Mornin'." I replied, Gaara just gave a nod.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Harry asked. I gave a small nod but Gaara didn't, instead, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't sleep." Gaara stated, it startled the trio to hear him speak, as he didn't talk so often.

"Why the heck not?" Ron asked his mouth full. _Gross._ I thought.

"I can't." Gaara replied.

"It's illegal for Panda to sleep. Last time it happened, people died." I stated.

"How many?" Hermione asked.

"Six hundred and eighty three." Gaara replied with a sad smile. I hoped they wouldn't ask why he looked like that, Gaara's mom was one of the dead in Shukaku's control time, before I showed up to calm his anger.

"Why do you look so sad?"Harry asked. _Damn it! Why that question?! Why that one?!_ Suddenly I was hoping Gaara was in a good mood today.

"My mother was one of the dead." _Yep. Gaara's definitely in a good mood. _I looked at him and saw a scowl on his face._ Well, sort of anyway. _There was a screech and the mail came in, unsurprisingly a hawk with the Fire nation emblem flew toward me.

"Hawky!" I yelled out. "How are you bud?" I said as Hawky landed on my left shoulder, leaning down so I could take the message. I took it and said "Thanks bud, you can stay in Ebony's enclosure if you like, and I'll use him for the mail back." Hawky gave me a thank full look and flew off to my room on his own. I un rolled the message and started to read.

_Hey Ari,_

_First off, how are you? Those burns healed yet? Why did you leave your first born daughter with us and cut the bull shit, I know it's not because of the war. I specifically remember you telling Aang you'd need him in the Shinobi nations in about two years so he could help you defeat Obito Uchiha. By the way, the gAang'll be passing by around Christmas. Can we crash in with you? Answer soon will you? I miss you sensei._

_-Sparky._

_Ps: Katara wanted to clarify things about Weasel; he's almost ready to start training again so we should have him with us around the time we'll drop by._

I smiled and put two fingers to my mouth, then, I whistled and a black and silver phoenix flew in.

"Hey there Ebony, I've got some mail for you to take to the southern water tribe. You know to whom." I said to him, and Ebony nodded. I handed him the parchment and he grabbed it then took off for the long dimensional flight.

**Chapter 3 end. **

_So what did you guys think? I'll try to update around the end of Christmas vacation, but I'm not positive I'll be able to. Sorry for the short chapter! I just had to end it like that, but I'll be working my arse off to make the next one very much longer! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed._

_Reviews would be very much appreciated, and I would like to know where my mistakes are so I can fix them._

_Merry Christmas and happy New Year!_

_The Black Spirit._


	5. Chapter 4

**Hogwarts with a Namikaze **

**Chapter 4**

**Arisona's POV**

The day had been pretty okay up until I heard Malfoy say something that made my fists clench.

« The kids that showed up are such _freaks,_ have you looked at that red head? Who wears that much eye liner? Someone had better tell him make up is for women only! And the blond one, the one in that ugly orange is he color blind? » I felt my eye twitch. _I don't care if you think I'm a freak, I don't care about the things you'll say but if you insult my friends…you're dead Malfoy! _I made a hand sign and in less than a second I had Malfoy pinned against a wall my fist ready for a nose breaking punch. I had heard every one in the great hall gasp, and I honestly didn't care anymore. I raised my fist close to his face and brought it back close to my shoulder.

"It's. Not. Make. Up." I said and then punched him without using any chakra, or he'd have died. I heard his nose crunch and smirked as blood started pouring out.

"Gaara Doesn't sleep you half assed son of a bitch." I stated whipping the blood on my fist on his robe, and then I walked away, back to the Gryffindor table where Gaara and Naruto waited for me. When I got there Naruto raised his hand for a high five, which I gladly gave to him.

« I've wanted to do that for a while now… thanks. » I heard Harry say. I turned to him.

"Glad to! No one insults my friends. Remember that." I replied grinning. Harry gave me a nod, and then smirked.

"Did you break it? You know his father's pretty important right? » harry asked.

"So what? He can't touch one hair of me."

"Why not?"

"I'm part of an extinct race. The multy benders and I'm the last one."

"The multy benders!? But how? They disappeared three thousand years ago!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I can prove it, outside… as for how; well… let's just say my race has another talent." I replied with a smirk. Hermione looked dumbfounded.

"What would that be?"

"Dimension traveling. My ancestors were forced to disappear because they couldn't fit in here, so they left to the Fire Nation, where they were exterminated but one of them. My great grandmother, she was five and went to Canada where she was adopted , got married to a normal human they had three kids, one of them my grandmother, who got married and had four kids one of them my father and here I am."

"But… you said you can bend! How did you learn? "Harry asked.

"When I was younger, I started to watch Avatar and as Aang learned to master the elements, so did I. Except I was much younger when I did, I was about three or four. My parents kicked me out the day they caught me practicing when we were camping and they left me behind with a back pack. No food, no water, and that's when I ran off to the Hidden continents; where Naruto's father was kind enough to take me in and train me along with Kakashi Hatake." I explained.

"So _that's_ why Kakashi-sensei and you can communicate just by looking at each other!" Naruto exclaimed surprised. I gave a nod. The bell rang and we all jumped surprised, I looked around noticing the hall was empty I swore.

"Shit! We're going to be late! On the first day. And we have potions with Snape!" I yelled out, grabbed everyone, and Hirashined strait to the class room door. We ran in with all our stuff (I had gotten it as soon as I had landed the others in front of the door) found places just in time to not be late, Snape glared at us as we sat down.

"Now that everyone is present, start working. The instructions are on the board." Snape stated and I looked up front. I felt myself smile; I used that poison all the time! This would be so easy! I brought out my ingredients , started a fire under my cauldron with firebending and got to work, seldom looking at the instructions Professor Snape had given up front. I was almost done when I felt some one tap my shoulder , I turned around to see Hermione.

"What?" I whispered.

"Snape is staring at you. He doesn't look too glad." Hermione replied in a whisper.

"If that's all, I'll get back to my cauldron." I turned back around and started working again until a hand slammed onto my desk. I looked up to see the professor glaring at me.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked.

"The poison on the board. I know the recipe by heart, I use it all the time back home sir." I answered politely; I was talking to him like I would talk to Minato-sensei, and Snape looked pleased. He looked down at the poison in my cauldron and gave a smile.

"Have you ever done a potions class before Miss Namikaze?" he asked.

"No… My sensei taught me about ten years ago, when I joined the ANBU force." I replied with a proud smile.

"Well, it is a perfect brew. Fifty points to Gryffindor." Professor Snape stated and walked away, as the entire class stared at me dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes and got back to work. When the bell rang, I picked up my books after bottling my poison and walked out, saying goodbye to Snape. I checked my schedule as soon as I was outside and read Divination. _Great._ That useless class, Trelawney would probably see me as an omen of death or something like that. _Ugh, why do I have to take that stupid class? Why can't Naruto have it? That would be hilarious considering how many times he technically died… _I thought.

"Hey, Naruto what class do you have next?" I asked him.

"Arithmency… whatever that is." My mate replied. Hermione smiled and said,

"I have that too. I'll show you where class is." Naruto smiled in thanks and then turned to Gaara.

"So, Gaara what about you?" my love asked. Gaara gave him blank look and sighed.

"Divination with Trelawney." Panda replied with a sad smile.

"Thank Clockwork! I won't have to suffer through that on my own!" I exclaimed with a relieved sigh. Gaara gave me his creep smirk and I smiled wickedly. We were thinking the same thing. Trelawney had one hell of a year coming for her, with two omens of death staring right in her face.

"Let's get going. We wouldn't want to be late for a class in which, we can torture a teacher right Death?" I said to Gaara. He smirked and replied,

"Of course not, this will such an amazing year." What can I say? Great minds think alike. We smiled and raced to the northern tower in sync with each other. When we arrived we were greeted with the sight of Temari and Kankuro already waiting there as well.

"You guys have this shitty class as well?" I questioned.

"Yeah… It can't be that bad right?" Kankuro replied with a questioning glance.

"Trust me. It is." Harry replied having just caught up with us along with Ron.

"It is, without a doubt shit." Ron stated.

"Oi! Language Ronald!" I said

"Why are you aloud to swear and not me?" Ron replied angrily.

"Because I'm considered an adult were I'm from. We're adults once we graduate from the Academy." I stated.

"But that means… you became an adult when you turned six! What kind of messed up government do you people have?!"Harry exclaimed.

"Hey! Our government would never put some idiot like Fu… never mind that." Gaara said.

"What were you going to say?" Temari asked her little brother.

"I almost let a spoiler slip there!" Gaara laughed, "I can't believe it! I almost told them!"

Then the ladder to Trelawney's class came down and I climbed up. When we were all up, we found bean bags to sit on. Soon enough we heard Trelawney's weird-creepy ish voice fill the room. She took attendance gasping when she read Gaara's name then predicting his imminent death. That was Trelawney's third and last true prediction of future events. Shukaku would be extracted from Gaara's body soon, and so, Gaara would die. When she looked at me she almost fainted. I sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

**TBC**

_So, what did you guys think? How about spelling mistakes? Reviews would be greatly appreciated if you don't mind. Also I am very aware of the shortness of this chapter and I'm sorry about that. But I'm tired and I'll try to update this soon. Anyway, thanks for reading, feel free to favorite and follow! Until next time,_

_TheBlackSpirit._


	6. Chapter 5

**Hogwarts with a Namikaze **

**Chapter 5**

_A few months later… in December._

Arisona's POV

The ball was tomorrow, and the gAang would be showing up tonight to drop off Itachi who was now fully healed and ready to take training. The thought of seeing my long lost friend weasel again made me smile; I couldn't wait to start sparring against him again. I mean Kakashi was a great sparring partner, but he just couldn't compare to Itachi! Having been a rogue ninja for a good ten years, Itachi knew how to fight dirty, and that's why he was so much fun to spar with. Kakashi still played by the rules and that made wining a piece of cake. But don't tell him I said that ok? Anyway, Itachi would have to go easy for a little bit, but once he was fully up to level again, I would be able to go all out to my heart's contempt once again. _Ugh, I can't wait for this day to be over!_ I thought, the students in the great hall were yelling like idiots and my head was starting to hurt like hell. _Why can't they just shut up?! _I yelled in my head. As if they had heard my thoughts, suddenly all went quiet. I noticed everyone looking at the doors and turned to them as well. _They're early! They weren't supposed to show up until an hour from now! _I thought. I ran to the doors and hugged each member of the gAang tightly.

"Hey guys! You're early!" I stated, and Zuko smirked.

"Sorry. Weasel here couldn't wait to spar against you again. He beat up my whole guard teamed up against him this morning." Zuko replied and sighed.

"He even called them pathetic." Mai stated in her blunt tone. I smiled at them.

"I told you they stank! You should really change them!" I laughed.

"Trust me, we will. Or at least get you and Itachi to train them properly." Zuko said.

"It would be my pleasure." I replied. I then turned to Aang.

"I'm glad you came too, Naruto needs practice. And I'm too busy with Scarecrow to take care of that." Aang smiled widely.

"I'm glad; I'll take care of that soon." He replied. I grinned.

"Thanks."

"Excuse me Miss Tamed, but would you mind introducing your friends?" Dumbledore cut in.

"Oh! Right, you can introduce yourselves." I stated to the gAang plus Itachi.

"I'll start. I'm Aang" Aang stated.

"I'm Katara" Katara said with a small wave.

"I'm Sokka, Katara's brother." Sokka stated.

"I'm Zuko." Zuko said bluntly.

"Mai. Zuko's wife." Mai stated.

The whole gAang turned to Itachi who sighed.

"Uchiha Itachi." He muttered, crossing his arms on his chest, that's when I noticed he was only wearing his ANBU styled pants, his cloak and fishnet top having been stained with blood beyond repair while his fight with Sasuke.

"I should get you a shirt." I told him, gazing at his many scars.

"That would be nice. I trust you know my size?" Itachi replied with a smirk.

"Of course, follow me." I grabbed his hand and dragged him behind me to the Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Atropos Belladonna." I stated. The portrait swung open revealing the common room.

"Come on. My room's this way; you might want to walk along the walls." I told Itachi, he nodded and charged up his feet with chakra to walk along the walls. He walked along with me as I climbed the stairs up to my room. When we got there, I opened my door and walked in accompanied by Itachi, still on the wall.

"You can come down now, it won't trigger in my room." I told him.

"Hn." Itachi jumped down. I walked to my closet and found a tight black t-shirt and chucked it at his face.

"That should fit fine." I stated, Itachi nodded. "Unless you've gained fifty pounds in the northern water tribe…" I teased.

"Nope. I hate their food. Especially sea prunes… ugh!" Itachi said slipping the t-shirt on over his head.

"I feel you. I almost puked last time I had some! And I'll eat pretty much anything!" I exclaimed. Itachi smiled at me; that was a sight no one else got, just me. I smiled back at him.

"Now that's a sight I missed." I said, Itachi grinned even more.

"Honestly, it hurts to keep my face strait all the time. I have no idea how Gaara does that!" Itachi sighed.

"Gaara does show emotion as well you know? It's just not obvious." I replied. Itachi gave me a blank look that read: _you've known Gaara since he was three._

"Good point…" I replied to his look.

"Hn." Itachi said.

"Back to one syllable sentences? Am I pissing you off or something?" I asked.

"No." he replied. I rolled my eyes and gave a sigh._ It looks like it. I wonder what's going on in that Uchiha head of his… _thought. Since Itachi was now fully dressed, we started walking back to the great hall to join everyone else. The walk back was as short as the walk to the dorms, so we were there soon enough. I looked around to spot the gAang that was not near the doors anymore, only to spot them at the Gryffindor table talking to Gaara, Naruto and a few others of our team. We walked over and took a seat each.

"Itachi Uchiha, how have you been?" Gaara asked politely. Itachi looked at him blankly.

"I have been better. How about you? I have heard that you became Kazekage like the bastard before you." Itachi replied.

"Please do not speak of _him_." Gaara stated, it sounded like an order, and Itachi nodded in understanding. They both had daddy problems.

"Itachi, you should eat. You seem to have lost weight." I ordered. Itachi gave a mock salute and started piling into his plate basing his choices on my own. He then started eating politely, and I chuckled.

"You know, you don't have to be on clan meeting behavior here right? We already know how you normally eat Weasel." I told him.

"… good point." Itachi said, then started eating more loosely, which was quite a drastic change seeing as he starts stabbing his food and ripping it off of his knife with his teeth. I chuckled once again at the sight, and shook my head getting back to my own meal.

"That's just nasty Uchiha-san!" Hermione said staring disgusted at him. Itachi shrugged and smirked.

"Well _excuse me_ if I have spent the past five years living in a cave with eight men and a woman who swears like a trucker!" Itachi laughed.

"Does this not disgust you?" Hermione asked me dumbfounded.

"Nah. You should see Naruto with Ramen or Kakashi when he's not in public. _That's _nasty." I replied to her question and Gaara nodded hi agreement "No offense." I said looking to Naruto.

"None taken. I take pride in my manners, seeing as I did raise myself…" He replied accusingly.

"Oh don't pull that old story out again!" I sighed.

"What old story?" Gaara asked. I glared at him and sighed.

"It's pretty long, so you might want to get comfortable." I said. The golden trio, Naruto, Gaara, Itachi and the gAang turned to me.

"Alright, here goes. The first time I met Naruto, was when he was just barely a day old. He was laying there in a cheap orphanage crib, far away from the twenty other orphaned babies. Those same babies left in the next fifteen minutes or so, all except Naruto. I questioned myself about why no one was coming to take the Yondaime Hokage's son back home, where were Jiraya and Kakashi? They had both vowed to take care of Naruto if something went horribly wrong, and yet they were nowhere to be found. I knew Jiraya was gone in some village to do some research, but 'Kashi had no excuse! I had seen him fighting off a whole ANBU squad so they would let him fight the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_, and I had a gut feeling he was perfectly fine. So where the hell was he? I looked at the new born in the crib, and shunshined to where I had expected Kakashi to be. The K.I.A stone, turns out, I was right. As I got near to his turned back, I heard shaky breathing and some sniffing. That's when I noticed that for the first time since we had joined the Konoha Academy together, Hatake Kakashi was crying. I walked to 'Kashi and shook his shoulder gently.

'Why are ya cryin'?' I asked, looking at his tear streaked face.

'Why aren't you?' He replied. I smiled sadly.

'Because, even though I have lost a precious person, I still have many to protect, like you, Itachi-kun, Zabuza-kun, Sensei's son; Naruto and Umino Iruka. If I cried every time I lost something or someone, the entire elemental continent would drown! That and the fact I know Minato-sensei would not want us to cry, but to live a happy life and possibly have a few children of our own.'

'You're right. How about we go for some Pocky?' Kashi asked, dusting himself off.

'Shure!' I answered. And so, I spent the whole day with Kakashi and a few other comrades such as Azuma, Shikaku and Inoichi to name a few, and when the day ended, I left to help out my Big brother with his butler duties. That's why Naruto grew up alone. Oh! And because Jiraya was too much of a lazy ass to raise him." I told the group.

**Chapter End.**

_So tell me what you think, I shall star writing chapter 6 as soon as I get three reviews, so review will you? Anyway, until next time._

**TheBlackSpirit**


	7. A prequel story

**Hogwarts with a Namikaze**

**Prequel.**

_As I says right under the title, this is a prequel. A lot of you asked me about the whole Avatar thing, and so I'll be giving you this short one shot I'd written that actually somewhat gave me the idea for this story and should explain why Zuko and my OC Arisona are so chummy. I am also adding that the next actual chapter is just getting started, so it may take a while more and one last thing, since it is Easter this weekend starting tomorrow, I have more spare time to write and such, once I'm done my math homework. Enjoy and I hope you'll take the time to review my work! _

**Zuko's POV**

It had been a pretty shitty day for me, first I was picked on by my sister, then I learned that my cousin Luten hadn't made it back from the battle ground, and now father, mom, Azula and I had been summoned to a meeting with the fire lord, because he apparently had some news for us that could change the course of the war. I knew that Father would take it as an opportunity to show how much better Azula was than me. We walked to the imperial room, and we bowed down to the fire lord. Then, we sat down and he spoke.

"Ozai, I have grand news. We have found the last white fire bender." The fire lord said. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. I thought all of the white fire benders where extinct! But they had found one? Where?

"She is quite young, but I wish for her to train your daughter fire bending." The fire lord continued. I turned my eyes to Azula and noticed the proud smirk on her lips. She would rub it in my face later for sure! That's when a girl's voice spoke up.

"I don't think so." The person said. The smirk on Azula's lips became a scowl.

"I will not train a stuck up, bratty, snotty psychopath." The voice said taking the title of the white fire bender.

"I will train him, though. The other child. I like his style." The white fire bender said.

"_Zuzu_? But he's such a wimp…" I heard Azula spit with venom in her voice. A figure walked into the light, showing a girl about a year older than me with dual swords strapped to her back. She had yellow hair with a red lightning bolt and dark brown eyes. Her hair was held up into a ponytail that was tied thanks to an elastic with a leaf design, she also wore black baggy pants, a pair of black boot like sandals, a black t-shirt and black finger less gloves.

"If you're so _good_ fight _me_." The white fire bender said with a smirk. Azula stood up with an angry scowl and took a stance. The white fire bender's smirk only widened as she took off her dual swords and then her boot sandal things. When she was finished, she got into a horse stance.

"Come at me." The white fire bender said, smirk still in place. Azula started throwing fire punches. None of them hit their target.

"Hm, you have an atrocious aim." The white fire bender stated, looking at where the tapestries had taken fire. With a wave of her hand, the fire was out.

"And your fire lacks heat." She stated, with an insolent smirk. Azula's scowl deepened and she attacked again. This time she tried a kick. The white fire bender side stepped and kept taunting the fuming Azula.

"Wow, you suck! I could aim better than that when I was three! And you're what… six? Hell, I was a fully trained assassin at that age!" she taunted. I felt a smile grow on my lips, she was doing exactly what Azula did to me; constantly picking at Azula's weaknesses, and infuriating her before attacking. I could tell her and I would get along pretty well. _I like her style._ I thought to myself. The one sided fight went on as the white fire bender avoided every single one of Azula's blast until my _oh so dear_ little sister was too tired to move another inch. That's when the white fire bender attacked.

"This is the first lesson I'll teach you _Prince_ Zuko, so pay attention. When an opponent is obviously stronger than you, the one thing that can save your life, is STAMINA!" She said, throwing a bright white fire blast toward Azula's hair pin, singing it beyond repair.

"And _you_," she continued, "_Princess_ you, are staying out of _my_ hair and you're going to stop picking on the weaker people. I _despise _bullies, just like _you._" The white fire bender grabbed her sword satchel and slipped her sandal boot things on, then she turned to me and smiled.

"Come on, we're going to go train now."

**End.**

_So? Is that good enough? It's just the first in a series of five or six. Tell me whatcha think okay?_

'_Til next time,_

_TheBlackSpirit_


	8. Chapter 6

**Hogwarts with a Namikaze **

**Chapter 6.**

**Arisona's POV.**

The rest of the day went by without anything different or of much importance happening. The only snag, was when I finally noticed that Itachi and the gAang didn't have a place to sleep, but soon even that didn't matter since Toph and Katara could sleep in my room, Gaara took in Zuko, Naruto took Sokka and Kakashi was nice enough to take care of Aang. As for Itachi, he was going to sleep in Harry's room. That way, someone kept watch instead of Gaara who no matter what he said, still needed sleep to work correctly. When everything was fixed up for them, I got Zuko to follow me outside to the Quiditch pitch and pulled out my set of dual swords.

"Ready to spar?" I asked, in a simple stance. Zuko smirked and got his swords ready.

"Ready." Soon enough we were fighting like there was no tomorrow, with all our intent to kill. Even if I didn't really want to hurt my best student, I had taught him to fight me as an assassin, and as such he would not be holding back on me. Neither would I, either way. The only rule in our spar was no use of fire bending. Otherwise, everything was okay. Even cheating and fighting dirty. I had long since taught Zuko that an assassin would always fight dirty to get an advantage, so he should work by those rules as well. Zuko had also long since understood that I was not to be considered weak, in fact he should fight me with everything he could get. I was one of the strongest sword masters there were, including Piandao and Roranoa Zoro, as such I was no to be meddled with. I noticed that Zuko had gotten better since we had last fought, I was actually breaking a sweat! That never used to happen. Suddenly, my cell phone rang. _Huh? I thought technology couldn't work at Hogwarts?_ I thought to myself. I made a break sign to Zuko and picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You're brother died again." I heard Undertaker's voice say, and I burst out laughing. When I finally caught my breath I replied.

"Seriously? Gosh, is he doing that on purpose? This can't be considered normal for a demon for Clock Work's sake!"

"Well, your brother has always been a strange one."

"Right. So, when's the funeral _this time_?" I asked.

"Sunday, at three. I'll see you then." Undertaker replied and hung up. I hung up at my end of the line and pinched my nose's bridge. _Ugh, why this Sunday? Why not next week? On the bright side, it's a great excuse to annoy Ciel…._ I burst into a fit of giggles at the thought of everything I could do to piss the young lord off. _Who knows, this might actually be fun after all!_ I thought. I stopped giggling and turned to a gaping Zuko.

"What?" I said. Zuko shook his head and chuckled.

"Your brother died again didn't he?" Zuko stated.

"Yep! I think it's his talent!" I laughed, Zuko joined me in my laughter.

"It seems so!" the next few minutes were spent with us laughing our arses off, and we seemed incapable of stopping. After a little while, we stopped, and took a few _very deep_ breaths. Zuko and I looked at each other, sheeted our dual swords and walked back to the dorms. We went to our respective rooms and I crawled into my bed. I was asleep before my head touched the pillow. Who knew school life was so exhausting? If I had known the news I would get the next morning, I would have savoured my last moments of happiness before my three months long depression.

**Chapter end!**

**To be continued.**

**Next time:**

"_**Hahaha! What's with the crummy military hat? It looks like a piece of recycled junk! Are you really that poor?" Malfoy laughed looking at the hat Arisona was looking at in disbelief. I saw her fists clench and her eye twitch. Then before anyone could blink, she had Malfoy pinned against a wall, by a choking hold.**_

"_**That was one of my friend's hat. It means he's dead you Bastard!" I heard Arisona whisper with venom.**_

_**That's when I understood. Hughes. There was no question that this day couldn't get any worse than this.**_

_So that is it for this chapter. What did you guys think? Tell me will you?! Please review, even if you're gonna say this story is a piece of shit. But please, put it with a little more diplomacy will ya? Thanks for reading._

_Until the next chapter, _

_Dream, Hope and Laugh,_

_TheBlackSpirit._


	9. Chapter 7

**Hogwarts with a Namikaze **

**Chapter 7**

**Itachi's P.O.V**

When I'd gone to sleep, I had wished for action. Well, let's just say I got my wish in a very twisted sort of way, because the next morning, when Ari came into the Great Hall I knew something was wrong. It might have helped that her fists were clenched and that Hatake-san looked a little distraught when he'd entered a few minutes ago. I asked the day to a random kid, and they said December 25th, in other words, Christmas. Now why would they look like that? Christmas was a good time right? Ari walked to the table and took a seat next to me.

"What's up? Why do you look so… angry?" I asked her. She gave me a blank look, and plastered on a smile that definitely did not reach her eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine!" She exclaimed with fake joy. I raised a brow at her and shrugged.

"Really Weasel, I'm okay." Ari said.

"Hn." _Fine. If you don't want to talk, I'm not going to force you. But if you need anyone, I'm always open. _I replied, with a smirk. A real smile came to her lips, and I felt that she understood the message I was sending her. She nodded, and turned to her plate to fill it with food. She ate a little more than usual, and that worried me. She looked as if she was stocking food for a few days, and that rarely meant peaceful times. Tacking the cue, I ate more as well just in case that was what she was doing. The rest of the shinobi looked at me, then to Ari, then nodded and did the same. Soon, the mail showed up, and a hawk landed if front of Ari, whom was still eating. She looked up and grinned after swallowing her food.

"Hey there König, are you here to give me news from Amestris?" She asked. König set his right leg forward to give it to Ari. She took the tiny scroll in the holster, and bit her thumb to smear it on the seal that the roll revealed. There was a puff of smoke and a brown package was revealed. Ari took out a Kunai and cut of the wax seal on the box. She looked into the box, and then let shadows cover her eyes. _What's in the box? _I thought, and then took a look. Only to see a military hat and a white belt with throwing knives attached to the back. I didn't get it. Then that blond gaki (what was his name again? Malsoy?) Walked up and looked into the box.

"Hahaha! What's with the crummy military hat? It looks like a piece of recycled junk! Are you really that poor?" Malsoy laughed looking at the hat Arisona was looking at in disbelief. I saw her fists clench and her eye twitch. Then before anyone could blink, she had Malsoy pinned against a wall, by a choking hold.

"That was one of my friend's hat. It means he's dead you Bastard!" I heard Arisona whisper with venom.

That's when I understood. Hughes. There was no question that this day couldn't get any worse than this. If I hadn't gotten a firm grip on Ari, I'm sure she would've ripped the snotty kid to shreds of meat and fed them to the nine tailed fox, not that anyone would really miss the brat, but that's beside the point. Ari thrashed in my arms and tried to land a kick on my weak spot. She eventually stopped, and her body started being racked with sobs. I turned her around into a hug and petted her hair.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." I told her in a soft whisper. Her fists grabbed my shirt and clenched as Ari continued to cry every tear in her body. I sang to her in a soft whisper and hushed tones comforting her the best I could.

"_Do you somehow remember __How we gazed up at the atmosphere_

_And How we watched the sunset go and fade away?_

_As I walk to the future, I'll still keep the promise that I made _

_From all those endless summer days._

_The shadows that hide behind my smile_

_Extend within every sole expression_

_Pretending that I am someone else_

_And giving a false impression_

_I sit alone waiting for _

_Someone to tell me that you're okay and where you are_

_The nights that don't seem to last,_

_and coming dawns that went by so fast._

_Their meanings of everything were not far._

_Did you fail to remember __How we gazed up at the atmosphere_

_And how we never saw the sunset look the same?_

_The promise has been broken, and has vanished in the passing breeze_

_We can't go back the way we came._

_My memories, they're swept around this room_

_And still I feel like they've been cut in two_

_I'm Scattered, My soul is trembling_

_As sleep's coming into my view._

_Please comfort me with your lies_

_Messy pictures drawn with our eyes, I hate and love them all_

_Nowadays we can't see so straight_

_Emotions torn and blasted away _

_And that's why I have to bid you Good-bye!_

_So we waved to another, saying we will meet once more someday_

_Our tears, indicating that our meeting was not sure_

_Still I heard your voice waver, when you said that we would meet again_

_I won't forget-!_

_Someday you will remember __How we gazed up at the atmosphere_

_And how we watched the sunset go and fade away?_

_Recover and embrace all the promises that we can't fulfill_

_Instead, let's walk on our own way." _By the time the song was over, most of the school population was staring at me with gaping mouths and I rolled my eyes, fairly annoyed.

"What? You never hear a guy sing?" _cheese, what is up with these people?_ I thought.

"Actually, we just didn't think you would be the type to sing…." I heard the girl called Hermione say.

"Of course I know how to sing. I also know proper etiquette and how to dance every dance there is. I just don't do it very often." I replied with a smirk. Hermione smiled and turned to her friends.

"I told you so. He was an heir, so it's tradition for him to learn all of the usual shtick." Hermione stated.

"Actually, his clan never taught him this stuff. He was taught by my big brother." Arisona said merrily.

"Your big brother?" the boy named Harry asked.

"Yeah, he works for the earl of Phantomhive. My brother is the butler!" Ari replied with a grin that would put Luffy's to shame.

"As in the owner of the biggest toy company in the Muggle world? That Phantomhive?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yeah, The one and only! To say the truth Ciel is quite fun to annoy!" Ari exclaimed in pure glee.

"And I'm going to get to do it soon! My brother died again, so I get to go to the funeral, again and piss off Bocchan."

"_Again_?" the entire school body asked.

"Well yeah, he's kind of immortal, but he has to fake it every time some human sees him die…it's such a drag really." I cut off Ari's reply, and gave her a significant look._ They can't know you have a contract with a death god._ Ari nodded in reply. No questions were asked after that statement, and I headed off to class along with Ari and the rest of the shinobi.

Maybe this day wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

**Chapter end!**

**To be continued…..**

_Ok, so how was it? Any grammar mistakes? Could you please tell me what I can do to make this better? Anyway, this was my first time writing in Itachi's POV so I'm sorry if he's a little out of character and all, also, could you tell me what you think of the cover? thanks for reading, I hope I get a few reviews by the next chapter._

_Until next chapter,_

_Dream, Hope and Laugh,_

_TheBlackSpirit._


	10. You should read this

All right people. I hate doing this, but I'm sad to tell you that I won't be able to update for a while. Now, I am aware that the last time I said this my grandmother had just past, but it's nothing like that this time. My grades weren't so beautiful on my report card, so I'm not allowed to read or write fanfiction, or watch anime, or read any manga until my grades are _a lot_ better. So I'm really sorry but I'm going to go M.I.A for a while. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning any of the stories in progress, I just won't update for a few weeks, but I should be back in about what… five weeks or so? That's when my last exam will be anyway. So hold on, I'll be back with amazing stuff next time you read this story! Until June 17th 2013, thank you for your understanding.

Sincerely,

**TheBlackSpirit**


End file.
